This is a prospective study of risk factors associated with intrauterine growth retardation. Recruited were pregnant women before 17 weeks gestation at the University of Alabama in Birmingham and University of Trondheim, Norway (in collaboration with the Universities of Bergen and Uppsala) for the period of January 1986 through June 1988. The children are followed for five years to monitor cognitive, physical and behavioral development.